1. Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to a data driver and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
An R-string type converter is broadly used as a digital-analog converter in a data driver for driving data lines of a display panel.
FIG. 11 is a diagram illustrating a conventional R-string type digital-analog converter.
Referring to FIG. 11, the digital-analog converter may turn switches (SW1 through SW6) on or off based on digital data (e.g., D1 through D4), and output one of a plurality of voltages distributed by resistor string 901 having resistors (R1 through R4) connected in series by switching of the switches (SW1 through SW6) as an analog signal (Va).
When the switches (SW1 through SW6) are turned on or off in response to the data (D1 through D4), a through current (910, 920 or 930) may flow between the resistor string 910 and the switches (SW1 through SW6). The through current (910, 920 or 930) may be provided during a period where the switches (SW1 and SW3, SW and S4) are turned on simultaneously. A current path (path1, path2 or path 3) flowing through the switches turned on simultaneously may be formed in that period.
In case such a through current is generated, fluctuation might be caused in a waveform of the distributed voltage provided by the resistor string, and such fluctuation could lengthen the time taken for the output of the digital-analog converter to reach a final voltage. Accordingly, the speed of digital-analog conversion may be reduced.